<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>雪兔合集 by okuyama_62</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114640">雪兔合集</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/okuyama_62/pseuds/okuyama_62'>okuyama_62</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Historical Hetalia, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/okuyama_62/pseuds/okuyama_62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>3000字以下的雪兔史向短章，不定期更新。可能会有75%的露普+25%的普露。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 向日葵</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>向日葵和雏菊有着相近的外貌，却来自海洋两岸不同的故乡。</p><p>在罗斯人世代居住的冻土上，很难以想象能够种活这么高大的作物。它最初由肩负着文明责任的水手们带回大陆，然后又被带到这里来。就像西岸轻盈柔雅的绘画、音乐与戏剧一样，向日葵在我们的国度长驱直入，势如破竹，被当作充满希望的新事物尊敬着。</p><p>小时候我并不喜欢向日葵。它的根茎粗壮，花瓣很大，显得既不优美也无趣味。而在它健硕的花盘上，根根硬毛卫兵般提枪耸立着，把种子严格地禁锢在一个个狭窄的小房间里，展现出惊人的规整。枯萎的向日葵不再把脑袋向着太阳，只是忧郁地悬垂在土地上，茎上也呈现出黑褐色的斑点，但这却没有使它的意志有丝毫软化。我坐在田边踢着小石头，看农夫给向日葵浇水，趁他们不注意的时候扼住一朵向日葵的喉咙，把它压倒在地上。</p><p>这只是我做过的无意义的事情里最小的一件，跟赶走吞食死田鼠的乌鸦没有什么区别。有时候我会为此遭到责骂，尽管跟人们留在我身上的瘢痕相比，挨骂也算不了什么特别的事。</p><p>基尔伯特偶尔会来找我，带着他粗野的笑声。不过大多数时候他不怎么打扰我，只是困惑地看着我和向日葵的搏斗。</p><p>“为什么你要这样对待它？”</p><p>“因为它说谎了。”</p><p>“嗯......？”</p><p>他简短地应了一声，听起来并不打算深究下去。过了一会儿，又补充道，“你打架的技术真烂，你会把脖子弄折的。”</p><p>“是吗？”</p><p>向日葵可真是一种狡诈的植物。它从贫瘠的沙土里长出来，把周围的营养都吸收干净，又给自己的后代披上秩序的外皮。但更多的时候，强大和孱弱是伴随而生的。指甲轻而易举就可以将它的皮肤划出汁液，指腹的按压可以到达柔软最深的地方，这些都是只有我一个人才知道的小诡计。只是我的力气还不够，想要将家的疆界推进到温暖的南方，却经常连一棵小小的向日葵都打不败。</p><p>日子一长，我就对什么都失去兴趣了。在漫长的冬半年，我将晒干的向日葵秸秆投进壁炉，看着它在火中快速衰老，萎缩成了灰末。年复一年，正是这些金色的家伙横冲直撞地闯进新开垦的耕地，将柯罗的风景画般美丽的天空切割成碎片，进入农妇滋滋作响的锅里，又被移栽到被废水浸透的土地上。</p><p>我想在这片荒芜的土地上，人们对热望的渴求犹如溺水者渴求稻草，才不得不借用它们承托关于远方的想象。越傲慢就越卑怯，越自豪就越孤独，我们跟这些植物一样，是永远的异乡人。</p><p>越来越多的年月里我不再为激情所困扰，平稳的心境有利于工作和健康。虽然以国家的年龄说这句话，确实是有点儿晚了。我被形形色色的人从身体里穿过，感受以各种模样出现的狂热——革命者、建设者、破坏者......都是些鼓吹着主张，将自己称作时代先行者的人。他们有时让我觉得温暖，更多的时候是感到茫然。人人争先恐后地扑向美梦，却很少过问分辨该死的善恶本身究竟是否值得。</p><p>在我忙于寻找信仰的时候，基尔伯特有了一个叫路德维希的弟弟。跟他与人类相异的容貌不一样，路德维希头发的颜色像金子一样灿烂。我曾经和基尔打过架，一起扛过枪，蹲过同一条战壕，交换过无人知道的秘密，挖出过对方还在跳动的心脏，直到他的名字因他的弟弟从地图上抹去。有时候我也疑心，基尔伯特是不是早已为自己预测好了结局。就像长得老高的向日葵可以遮天蔽日，但从来都并非无坚不摧。</p><p>也如同它傲慢的头颅一样，不肯回答我的质问，用诚实的目光注视我哪怕一次。我坚定又残酷的国之爱人啊。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>引用了一句《宗教大法官》里的话。<br/>史实的部分有点胡来，当作无事发生就好。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1890</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夏季的柏林，就像放在玻璃碗里切开的新鲜水果一样清爽。虽然它处在大陆的北部，但对是过客的我来说，却是不折不扣的南国。从格林尼克去往波茨坦方向，最近流行的新风格建筑逐渐消失，迎接我的街道散发着亲切的陈旧气息。无论是街边小屋向外张望的窗帘，农家花园里鲜红的葡萄叶，还是掩映在绿树里火车站的尖顶，都被包裹进沉甸甸的夏天的甜蜜里。在这里，王族的亡魂得以暂时歇息，时间被外面的世界所遗忘，驯服地走进了为它安排好的墓穴里。</p><p>在十九世纪的最后十个年头，这种时间的消逝让我感到惶恐。年月推移所改变的不仅仅是街区里的煤气灯和马车。每当我在纪念日造访这里，人们都热烈地上演着关于解放的戏剧，传唱着射中苹果的故事。为庆祝体操比赛奏响的乐声令人精神振奋，却没有察觉信仰的荣誉已经坠入死荫的山谷。如果那时我没有那么迟钝，在基尔伯特带着我爬上十字山顶，向我自豪地展示新建的纪念碑时，或许我就不会看不出未来所揭示的征兆了。不，我并不是完全没有警觉过。随着俄普两国的关系急遽变化，王室层面的往来无以为继，更多的时候，我需要到基尔伯特的私人住所找他。那时，路德维希还在上寄宿军校，基尔伯特常常独自坐在窗边，就着阳光批阅文书，一条腿随意地搁在旁边的矮凳上。当我在背后呼唤他时，他也不怎么急于回应，待到告一段落后才会抬起头来对我一笑，平光镜后的眼睛闪耀着沉着的亮光。</p><p>略过寒暄的仪式，通常一个长长的亲吻，是获得许可进入领地的讯号。我深深地埋首在基尔伯特的身体里，耐心地等待着像温水般的快乐缓慢散开。最初手指的抚摸，为了让肌肤回忆起体温相互浸染的感觉。我的温度比他要稍低，在指尖触碰着背部的伤痕时，感受到的浮于表面的热度就像发烧。渐渐地，血流的暖意让身体变得敏感，按压过的地方浮现出玫瑰色，就像是来自夏天更远更隐秘的地方的温馨。基尔伯特在用雄性的方式补偿我，这是在百年以上的同盟关系行将结束时，我能留下来的唯一的战利品。咬紧牙关，忍耐着联结的地方被压迫的冲动，反复地沉下去，用尖端顶撞着缩紧的部分，让一贯一丝不苟的基尔伯特变得邋遢，一遍又一遍地发出濡湿的喘息。快一点，继续，不要碰那里，不要。汗珠从昂扬的喉结上落下，主动张开的双腿随着推进的节奏抖动，被剥下秩序外壳的基尔伯特看起来放荡又鲜活，让我沉醉到了几乎想要哭出来的程度。像细雨一样舔舐着他洁白的肌肤，因为亲吻变得红润的乳尖，我从没有告诉过他，我以为这一道凸起的疤是长长的湖堤，那一处折断过的肋骨是防卫战时被攻破的城垛。身体上的每所丘壑，都是这处异乡为了迷惑一个孤独的孩子放出的转瞬即逝的讯息。在日后，当我的生活再一次分崩离析的时候，这些像梦般虚幻的泡影，是我唯一能够抱着苟延残喘的东西。</p><p>后来等我再次回想起来，已经是一九四四年的冬季了。在布达佩斯城外的驻扎地，我听着浑浊的波涛隆隆流过，伴随着头顶灰鸟的巨响写下这些手记。我又一次意识到，从两百多年以前，自己就注定了有一天要接受永久的离别。丰饶的异乡，最终还是抛弃了它庇护过的那个孩子。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>